


[ART MASTERPOST] Cryptic Soulmark

by Inkblooded_Witch, Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient History, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, Angelic Dean Winchester, Art, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Dean Winchester With Angelic Grace, Destiel Reverse Bang | Dean/Cas Reverse Bang (Supernatural), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Enochian (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Foreign Language, Illustrations, Languages and Linguistics, Linguistics, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Transformation, Wings, illuminated manuscript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: Ever since he received his soulmark, Dean has spent YEARS trying to identify the language of his soulmate's name on his arm.  How can he find his soulmate if he doesn't even know what culture they are from, or even what species if they aren't human?  Maybe he'll get a clue after his 21st birthday, the time when all humans with soulmate of a different species start *slowly* turning into that species...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021





	[ART MASTERPOST] Cryptic Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021. [ Inkblooded Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch) wrote an AWESOME story inspired by my art! [Go read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147297/chapters/74269179)!
> 
> Psynatural: I'm a language and puzzle nerd in real life, so yes I did look up actual languages to include in my art. Pie to everyone who tries to be like Dean in the story and decipher the writing! Let me know if you figure any of it out!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and [social media follows](https://linktr.ee/Psynatural) loved!


End file.
